1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to electronic data transmission systems utilizing pulse code modulation, and particularly to such systems utilized for the remote control of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data transmission systems which transmit information represented by the number, temporal position, and duration of groups of digital pulses are well known in the art. In such data transmission systems, however, particularly in the transmission of PCM words such as in the remote control of television receivers, a precise processing of the form of the pulse groups arriving at the receiver of the information is necessary. This requires a preamplifier capable of operation at a speed such that the first coded word received can be accurately interpreted without distortion or loss of information.
Accordingly, systems known in the art utilize a pre-amplifier in the receiver and provide the pre-amplifier with a number of cascaded feedback loops in order to achieve the necessary regulation. The use of a number of such feedback loops results in added expense and complexity in the production of such data transmission systems. Further, the use of such feedback loops makes production of the pre-amplifier stage of the receiver difficult in the form of a monolithic integrated semi-condutor module.